vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iwatobi
|-|Iwatobi= |-|Plan Z Iwatobi= Summary Iwatobi is a mysterious old man who appeared in front of Akira and the others to save them from a Hybrid Human. Iwatobi would later lead a small group towards Ikebukuro in search of a weapons workshop to repair his damaged weapon and warnt them about an imminent attack. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Iwatobi, Akira Kurabe Origin: Green Worldz Gender: Male Age: 46 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, expert chainsaw user and hand-to-hand fighter, grappling hook gauntlet Attack Potency: Small Building level (Vastly superior to all human fighters, easily sliced off Hybrid Baby's arm and put Acacia on the defensive) | At least Small Building level (Twice as strong as before, overwhelmed Acacia while she had stopped holding back) Speed: Subsonic (Superhuman speed, Hybrid Baby couldn't defend himself from his attacks, put Acacia on the defensive), likely Supersonic reactions by powerscaling | Supersonic (Much faster than before, completely disappeared from Acacia's sight while moving, blitzed Acacia while she had stopped holding back) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 5 (Pulled a bus towards him with his grappling hook) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (Superior to human fighters) | Small Building level (Superior to Acacia, even while she stops holding back) Stamina: Average (Superhuman stamina, but quickly gets tired in environments that aren't rich in oxygen), likely High on oxygen-rich environments | Low (Can only fight for a little over five minutes before Plan Z runs out) Range: Extended melee range, several meters with grappling hook Standard Equipment: Large chainsaw, grappling hook gauntlet, Plan Z Intelligence: Above average, expert fighter with decades of experience fighting the plants, insects and Hybrid Humans Weaknesses: Tires quickly in environments that aren't rich in oxygen | Plan Z has a short duration and taxes his body immensely, leaving him unable to move or fight afterwards Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Chainsaw:' A large chainsaw that can be folded into the handle for easy transportation. '-Grappling Hook Gauntlet:' A gauntlet developed in Ikebukuro's weapon workshop that shoots a grappling hook. Besides mobility, the grappling hook can be used to swing things around, including an enemy the hook's been stabbed into. '-Plan Z:' Since his body had adapted to the hyper-rich oxygen levels on his timeline, Iwatobi lost about half his strength after travelling back in time. This combined with the surgery he underwent to burn more calories and improve his physical capabilities means he gets tired very easily. Plan Z is an injection he brought from the future as a last resort which will restore his abilities for a short time (a little over five minutes). However, Plan Z puts a horrific strain on his heart, making it very possible for him to die after it runs out. Even if he survives, his body will be too taxed to move or fight afterwards. Key: Base | Plan Z Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Green Worldz Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thread Users Category:Technology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Time Travelers Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Heroes Category:Grappling Users Category:Hook Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Brawlers